A Flash of Red - Alternate Throne Room Scene for Last Jedi
by x-gemarrrr
Summary: Luke 's cloak lies empty at Rey's feet. Snoke is crumpled over his chair. The room around them is covered with the bodies of guards and all Rey has left to hold onto is Ben Solo. This is an alternative version of what could have happened in the Throne Room scene in The Last Jedi. Hints of Reylo.


Facts you should know about me before reading this: I am a massive Star Wars fan. I love Rey (even though I admit that she is too much of a Mary Sue, especially in TLJ). I really enjoyed all the scenes between Rey and Kylo Ren and love their chemistry. BUT I REALLY don't like TLJ. If you do and you'd rather not read this then feel free not to. I don't want to argue with people, we are all entitled to our opinion. :)

OKAY, with that in mind. Here's some stuff to know before reading it: (I was inspired by Left Foot Media on YouTube to write an alternate Throne Room scene.)

 **(READ BEFORE READING STORY) In this alternative version, Snoke and Luke Skywalker battled together in the throne room as Luke had followed Rey despite himself and Snoke was defeated at Luke's hand. As he lay recovering, the Praetorian guards battle with Rey and Kylo ensues (because that was awesome). After this, Kylo goes to finish what he started with a tired and battle-worn Luke. They fight but Kylo quickly wins, leaving Luke to vanish, his cloak on the floor, leaving the world defeated, but a hero. We begin here:**

* * *

A flash of red. The same flash that Rey had seen before, cutting through her hero. The same scream issued from her mouth and she felt her knees hit the floor, expecting to feel the similar grief and sorrow she felt at the death of Han Solo but being met only with anger and disappointment. But this time, not at Ben. Not even at Luke Skywalker.

'It was never enough.' She whispered; the words escaping before she had time to reflect on them.

'The light is never enough. Not on its own.' Came the reply, a deep voice echoing through the destroyed and aflame chamber. 'That's what I've been trying to show you.' Kylo Ren bent down to meet her as he spoke but Rey kept her eyes fixed on the ground, refusing to look at him, scared of what she might have to admit if she did. 'He had to die and he was willing. He knew the truth. Surely you felt that too? Why else would he have let me kill him?' He asked as Rey instinctively shook her head, trying to hold on to the last of the hope The Resistance had given her. They felt so far away now.

'He…he was tired from the battle with Snoke. He would never have… he…he was a good man.' She said, daring to move her gaze to look at Luke's cloak that lay abandoned on the floor, knowing her words were meaningless.

'Maybe once.' Kylo answered harshly, the disdain for his old master obvious in his tone. 'But not for a long time. He was never the teacher that you wanted or needed. He would have destroyed you, destroyed your potential.'

'That's not true, that's…' As she tried to object, memories of the past few weeks suddenly rushed through her mind like a tidal wave and she seemed to experience all of her feelings from her time spent with Luke in one rush. Excitement at finding him, at finding answers. Disappointment at his response. Frustration at his denial to teach her. Fear at her own power and the horrified look on his face when Luke saw it… Comfort in the acceptance and understanding of Ben. Their meetings a beacon when she felt lost.

It was that thought that caused Rey to turn her eyes to him, meeting his gaze, which was no longer cold and empty but full of a fire and passion that ignited something inside her, something similar to the hope she had felt before.

'You know what you're capable of. Skywalker saw it and he was terrified but I see it too and I won't run from it. I won't destroy it.' He took a step closer to her, holding her attention now he had it. 'I'll help you uncover it, hone it, enhance it.' Even as he spoke, Rey could feel a surge through her body, electrifying the tips of her fingers. She wanted to understand this power within her. She needed to know how to control it, how to use it properly, to finally make her mark on this galaxy at war.

'Will you teach me?' She asked, her voice clear now, powered by her sudden desire to learn.

'No.' Kylo responded, still walking towards her. 'We'll learn from each other. It is long overdue for the old structure of Master and Apprentice to end.'

'You want to learn from me?' Rey asked, wondering what a practised and learned Kylo Ren could possibly gain from a scavenger with an unexplainable ability. 'I don't even understand what I'm doing most of the time. It just happens.' She admitted, confronting the truth that she had been fighting with for so long. Everyone seemed to think she was special but she felt it was all just luck.

'You have a gift given to you by the force. I can help you to understand that.' Kylo replied, coming to a stop in front of her, their eyes still connected. 'But you already understand the connection of the light and dark. You've experienced it in a way I have only imagined. And you have a control of the force, naturally, that I have trained for my whole life. You can help me to understand that. We can help each other.' Rey's eyes flickered down and she saw him hold his hand out to her, the hand that had been responsible for the death of Han Solo and Luke Skywalker. At that thought, she instinctively flinched away from him and her action caused Kylo to lunge forward at her, his hands on her shoulders, grasping tightly to her as if trying to force her to understand.

'It's not about good and evil. It's not about petty battles between The First Order and The Resistance. It's not about the Sith and the Jedi. It's about balance. Balance in the force. The light and the dark meeting together as one.' His voice was urgent but his hands loosened slightly and Rey could see the desperation in his eyes that she should hear him. 'Close your eyes and search your feelings. You know this is what needs to happen.'

Rey closed her eyes and in a moment, the surroundings vanished. The fire no longer burnt hot on her skin and silence swallowed the sounds around her. The only presence she was aware of was Ben's, his hands still resting gently on her shoulders as if connecting her to him. Snoke may have thought their bond was created by him but in that moment, Rey knew differently. The force had willed this. She could see it now, the future, the two of them fighting side by side as they had done against the guards just moments ago, light meeting dark. Balance.

'Let go of your fear. Embrace your destiny.' Kylo spoke into the vacuum of sound surrounding them, his voice echoing in her mind and she opened her eyes, meeting his once more, nothing existing in the world except the two of them and before she could think on it any further, she felt her hand in his and reality snapped back into view.

Kylo looked at her triumphantly, grasping her hand tightly and Rey smiled, the possibility and promise of the future fresh in her mind.

'Where do we start?'

* * *

 **THERE YOU GO!**

I've never written a Star Wars story before. In fact, I haven't written any fanfiction it a long time (I do plan on finishing Checkmate one day for anyone who read this because of that) but I HAD to write this after watching this Left Foot Media video: watch?v=e7YlMK2L4Qg.

It's a small thing but I have a few other scene ideas that came from this story line for potential episode 9 scenes that could have come about from a Rey who has been seduced by the dark side. A reunion scene with Finn with LOADS of tension springs to mind. :)

If you liked it and want more, let me know! :)

Thanks.


End file.
